Reversal Of The Cutie Marks
by Ruyeka
Summary: Some of the ponies in Equestria notice their talents are starting to fade. Later on, they notice their cutie marks are reversing! While this goes on, the Mane 6 realize Rainbow Dash has been missing for a few days. Does her disappearance have something to do with the Cutie Marks?
1. Chapter 1

Reversal Of The Cutie Marks:

Chapter 1:

The sun began to rise in Ponyville, the sunbeams spreading across The Apple Family Farm. Applejack and Big Macintosh were already awake bringing in a harvest of apples. Sunbeams beamed to light the Everfree Forest. Fluttershy was starting to wake in her home near the forest to tend to the animals. As the sun began to light up the town, Rarity, of course, was catching up on her beauty sleep. She had been up for hours last night making accessories. And then there was Pinkie Pie. She got up in a hurry. She wanted to get started on baking right away.

"Let's see, what do I make today?" The pink mare wondered as she flipped through the cookbooks. Nothing appealed. She put on her Pinkie Smile. "I know..I'll make...a Pinkie Pie Cake!" she yelled quietly. She did not want to wake Mr and Mrs Cake or the babies. Pinkie Pie put all the cookbooks away and began to work. This recipe didn't need a cookbook or anything. This was a very special recipe.

Just as Pinkie was finishing, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack came into the bakery. "Good morning friends~!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully.

Rarity rubbed her temple. "Please Pinkie darling, no loud noises. I was up all night, I had to catch up on my beauty sleep."

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Yeah, "_beauty sleep_" in my family ya be called a slacker."

Rarity shot a look. "Well _you _should try some beauty sleep sometime."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Fluttershy backed up nervously. "Uhm..please don't fight you two...I think you both look pretty...oh please don't fight."

The two mares just kept a glare. Pinkie knew the tension needed to be eased. "Who wants some Pinkie Pie Cake?"

Fluttershy looked to her. "Oh I'd love some..if uhm..if that's okay.."

"A Pinkie Pie Cake? Well what in the Apple Acres is that?" Applejack asked.

Pinkie Pie grinned, "A Pinkie Pie Cake is a recipe I make up..it has no set recipe! I just throw stuff together and BAM! Pinkie Pie Cake!" She giggled and took the cake fresh out of the oven.

"Oh, I just want a small piece, Pinkie." Rarity said gracefully. "I must keep my figure. I'm going to be in a fashion show, and I get to model my own designs!" Rarity smiled proudly. Fluttershy smiled encouragingly, and Applejack rolled her eyes.

In a flash, she had cut 5 equal pieces and split the slices among her friends, leaving one at an empty stool.

"Dig in friends!" Pinkie said. The three friends smiled. Almost nothing was better than Pinkie's sweets. As they dug in, expecting the usual or better, something was...odd...it didn't taste like a Pinkie creation.

"Pinkie dear...did you use _fresh _ingredients?" Rarity asked. "It tastes...funny."

Pinkie blinked. " I use the same ingredients Mr and Mrs Cake use. They got these ingredients yesterday." The pink pony sat puzzled. _Every_ Pinkie Pie Cake turned out good. She changed the recipe so much..that's what made it a Pinkie Pie Cake. She took a bite from her own piece. It _did _taste different..not the super-amazing different, but the bad different, the horrible different, Gilda different!

Pinkie's ears flopped down. She glanced to all her friends and noticed something; Rainbow Dash wasn't there. She _always _came by when she smelled a Pinkie Pie Cake baking. It smelled good, though. Where was she?

"Has anyone seen Dashie?" Pinkie asked. The three mares looked to one another. Nobody had for a couple days.

"She must be busy up in Cloudsdale" Rarity said. "I hear the pegasi there are very busy lately trying to fit the demands of different ponies and the weather."

Pinkie Pie frowned. Rainbow Dash always came. Maybe she didn't know? The mare stuck her head out the window and yelled "RAINBOW DAAAASSSHHH! DASHIIEEE! PINKIE PIE CAKE!"

No reply.

Pinkie Pie knew just what to do. She ran to the back and came with a big fan.

"Oh my…" Fluttershy said quietly, "Where did Pinkie Pie get such a big fan? What is it for?"

AppleJack looked at the shy mare, "This is Pinkie Pie, darlin'. The real question is why _doesn't _she need a big fan?"

Pinkie Pie pointed to a fresh cake and turned on the fan. The breeze wooshed! Fluttershy, Apple Jack, and Rarity held onto the table for dear life while Pinkie Pie grinned. She hoped the breeze would carry the smell up to Cloudsdale.

After a while, she turned off the fan and looked to her friends. "Huh...no Dashie… Girls? Where'd you go?" The mare started to wander around the room. AppleJack was under the table, her hat stuck over her face. Fluttershy had landed in the pantry, covered in flour. Rarity was inside the twins' playpen.

"Pinkie Pie dear, you know I love you…"Rarity said, looking from the playpen, "But so help me Celestia if my hoof or horn is scratched, or my mane's torn, I will personally destroy you."

After the ponies were all cleaned up, AppleJack got an idea. "I know, y'all. Let's head on over to Sweet Apple Acres. Granny Smith's makin' some apple fritters an' some apple cider."

All the mares perked up. This sounded like a great idea. Pinkie Pie looked to her cakes, a little sad. AppleJack took notice of her sad friend. "Don't worry darlin' maybe you're just shaky. Nothin' some fritters an' cider can't fix up!"

Pinkie smiled. She wasn't sad that the cakes turned out bad. Well, she was a little sad…

She was more sad Rainbow Dash didn't show up.


	2. Chapter 2

Reversal of the Cutie Marks

Chapter 2:

As the friends headed towards the farm, they heard a familiar voice.

"Girls! Wait up!"

The four mares looked behind them to see Twilight Sparkle racing to them, a big smile on her face. "I got a letter from the Princess! She told me that…"

The friends kept on the path to the farm while the purple unicorn droned on about Princess Celestia's letter. They loved Twilight, but she did get a bit..egotistical when she talked about her studies or relationship to the princess.

As the five arrived to the farm, Granny Smith was just finishing up her baking. She poked her head out the window and smiled.

"Applejack! It's good you brought your friends. I made plenty of fritters and cider for everyone."

The mares licked their lips. The smell of the pastries was getting to them. Big Mac and Apple Bloom came in from the fields to have some fresh fritters as well.

Pinkie Pie just looked at her plate, poking and pushing around her fritter. She was still upset because of her failed cooking and Rainbow Dash's failure to show up. Granny Pie looked over to the pink pony a bit puzzled. Usually her granddaughter's poofy-haired friend chowed down on fritters. Something was bugging her. The elderly pony shrugged it off and turned to make her apple pie. But, as she went to her bushel of apples. she noticed there weren't enough to make the number of pies she needed to.

"Applejack honey," Granny Smith spoke, "would ya' please go to the apple tree right out the back an' buck down some apples for pie?"

"Sure thing, Granny!" Applejack said, hopping up and trotting out the back door. She loved to buck apple trees. It showed just how powerful she could be. Apple Bloom followed. She loved watching her sister kick the trees down for apples. She wanted to do the same when she was grown.

Applejack positioned herself and prepared to buck the tree. She couldn't help but to howl "Yee-haw!" as she kicked the tree. She turned to see her harvest and was stunned.

Nothing fell down.

The sisters looked up. Some of the apples WERE ready. Applejack snorted and tried again, a little harder.

Nothing.

Applejack began to get annoyed. Apple Bloom began to worry.

"Alright ya darn finicky tree." Applejack huffed. "Ya'll better give up ya apples or I'll buck ya till ya timber down!" Applejack reared her back legs and went for the strongest kick ever. Applebloom backed up and hid behind a barrel. . She felt deep down this wasn't going to end well.

She was right. As Applejack went to buck the tree, her back hooves missed the tree,sending her falling back and tumbling down the hill. The orange mare backwards somersaulted faster and faster until

WOOSH

Applejack propelled off an open wheelbarrow and went flying into the air

CRASH

Applebloom ran to her sister. "Applejack! Applejack! Are y'all okay?!".

The stack of hay Applebloom talked to rustled a bit. Applejack poked her head out, spitting out straw and dusting her hat off. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine, Applebloom."

Applebloom looked to her sister and gasped. "Sis! Ya cutie mark looks different!"

Applejack looked to her flank. Something was different. Her cutie mark of three apples looked smaller.

What was going on?

When the siblings went back to the house, the other four mares met them outside. "We have a problem." Twilight said. "All of our cutie marks look different". The five compared their marks. Fluttershy's butterflies looked smaller, Pinkie Pie's balloons were a bit deflated, Twilight's sparkles looked smaller, and Rarity's diamonds were smaller too.

Something was going on, and the Elements of Harmony, minus one, were going to find out.

The five headed back to town as quick as they could to get some answers.


End file.
